


Are You with Me?

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 0202年我还在吃藏源，ooc预警
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Genji Shimada
Kudos: 4





	Are You with Me?

岛田半藏最近总在做一个梦，关于那只在夏天被他杀死的麻雀。那只麻雀与别的麻雀似乎也没什么不同，或许活泼一些？  
岛田半藏在那个夏天亲手将他杀死，掩埋在家门口的泥土里。他不记得自己为什么要杀死那只麻雀，只记得他必须要这么做。  
“这个梦已经开始影响我的生活，我无时无刻不在思考自己当时为什么要杀死那只麻雀，到底有没有杀死那只麻雀。”他对坐在自己对面的医生说。  
那是一位美丽的金发女医生，岁月不曾在她的脸庞上刻下任何痕迹，天蓝色瞳孔依然如伊利奥斯的天空一样透彻。他从未见过这位医生，可半藏却觉得自己对她是如此熟悉，熟悉到他怀疑自己是否在关于麻雀的梦境中见过她。  
“那你为什么要杀死那只麻雀？”  
医生开口了，声线成熟，就如他所感觉的那样。  
“我不记得”岛田半藏低下头，皱着眉头轻轻摇头。“我甚至不记得自己是否真的杀死了它。”  
“我记得我将它埋在了家门口的泥土中，他应该死了，一半身体都被切开，翅膀和断掉的脊椎耷拉在我手里，我亲手将它埋进土里。但那天，它突然出现在我的窗口对我唱歌。”  
“你怎么知道他就是那只麻雀？”医生询问。  
岛田半藏并没有回答她的问题，而是自顾自地继续说道。  
“于是我挖开家门口埋葬麻雀的地方，那里空无一物。我抬起头，窗台上的麻雀消失了，正当我开始回忆它在我手中逐渐冰凉的体温，我将它掩埋时泥土粘在手上的触感的时候——我醒来了，醒在自己房间的床上。”  
“我杀死的那只麻雀正在窗口对我歌唱。”  
医生静静看着岛田半藏，没有说话，蓝色双眼像一片没有波澜的大海。  
“刚开始只是麻雀，后来我觉得整个世界变得不再真实。”半藏继续说。  
“我开始对很多事物产生莫名其妙地认知。比如住在我家楼下，脸上带疤的白发老头，我觉得他可以用自动步枪把天上的飞鸟点下来，还有住在他隔壁的那个拉丁裔男人，他总在潜行的时候大声说话。”  
“那他们应该是怎样的呢？”医生换了个姿势。  
“白头发的老头只是一个会在夏天穿着白袜子凉鞋的古板老头，而拉丁裔男人几乎不出门，也从没听他说过话。”  
医生只是点点头，若有所思。  
“让我们继续说麻雀吧。”她对半藏说。  
“你有在清醒的时候看到过他吗？”  
“我不清楚。”他摇头，脸上似乎想要露出一个苦笑，但马上就控制肌肉恢复了严肃的表情。  
“我不知道自己什么时候在做梦。”  
“有时候我会翻开写了一半的稿子，想要继续写作，这时候麻雀的声音就会想在我的耳边。但当我看过去的时候，窗台上什么都没有。”  
“有时我看到了麻雀在窗口跳动，走到窗边打开窗户的那一刻，我又醒在了床上。我以为这是一个梦，麻雀又在我窗口唱歌。”  
“我的世界变得像一场梦境，清醒和沉睡的界限被那只麻雀打破。我开始怀疑自己的作家身份，怀疑邻居的身份，怀疑对街上那个网瘾少女的身份——怀疑你的身份。”  
“齐格勒医生，你叫安吉拉.齐格勒是吧，你真的是我的心理医生吗？”半藏目不转睛地盯着医生，眼神锐利。医生并没有因他忽然转变的态度出现情绪波动，她只是点了点头，问道。  
“你为什么杀死那只麻雀？”  
这个问题让半藏的眉头紧紧皱在一起，他拼命思索，但大脑中一片破碎，无法拼成完整的画面。  
“有人让我杀了他，而且我觉得那是正确的。”他的手下意识按住自己的太阳穴。  
“不，是我自己想要杀了它，没有命令。只是我忽然想杀了它。”半藏呼出一口气给出了答案。  
“这样啊。”医生点头，“那么半藏先生，您的职业是小说家是吗？”她忽然问了一个毫不相关的问题，这让半藏愣了一下。  
“是的，我确实在写小说。”  
“那我能冒昧的问一下您的作品吗？”  
这个问题并不是医生应该过问的，但也没有触犯到他的隐私。半藏觉得很奇怪，但还是回答了她的问题。  
“关于龙神的故事。”  
“请问您能简要概述一下内容吗？”医生似乎对他的作品充满了兴趣。  
“关于一对龙神兄弟，哥哥杀死了弟弟的故事。这个问题和我们正在讨论的事情有任何关联吗？”半藏有些不满。  
“确实有关，是关于那只麻雀。”医生的眼角弯起，却看不出笑意。“那么弟弟最后怎么样了呢？”  
“他的鬼魂找到了哥哥，杀死了哥哥，完成复仇。”半藏本不想回答，却脱口而出。  
“这样啊。”医生点头。“那麻雀也是这么想的吗？”  
半藏下意识看向窗口，但那里空无一物。他回头看着医生，脸上是毫不掩饰地怒气。  
“麻雀也是这么想的吗？”  
明明还是医生的脸，她的声线却扭曲了。那是一种电子混合的人声，男性，音调稍高，像极了被他杀死的那只麻雀。  
半藏猛地起身想要离开，却想被定住了一样，无法移动自己的脚步分毫。他下意识向自己的背后摸去，那里空无一物，并没有他熟悉的箭袋和弓箭。  
这个怪异的认知让半藏愣住，他再次看向医生的位置，那里没有人的身影，而他写了一半的小说正摊在桌子上。  
半藏下意识向桌子前进，后知后觉地发现自己已经恢复了行动能力。但他没有选择离开，而是走到了自己的原稿面前。  
这个故事有关英雄和需要英雄的世界。他将原稿拿起，无数熟悉的画面随着硝烟与火炮进入脑海。这里有他描写的那对兄弟，哥哥用武士刀斩杀了弟弟，在他回头的一瞬间，半藏看到了自己的脸。  
原稿掉落在地，陌生而熟悉的景象在脑海中不断扭曲，认知在不断扭曲。半藏痛苦地抱头蹲下，现实与虚幻渐渐明晰。他最终还是回到了这个暗潮涌动的世界。  
熟悉的声音忽然在不远处想起，半藏扭头看去。  
他亲手杀死的麻雀正在窗口歌唱，像梦境中一样，一如既往。


End file.
